It is known in the art to provide ice cube trays and also ice cube trays with covers. However, known ice cube trays do not adequately prevent spillage from the tray when the tray is moved or tilted and do not provide a convenient structure that is easily stackable within a freezer.
In the past, ice cube trays with covers have consisted of a subdivided base member and a cover that either snaps on or slides onto a lip located around the edges of the base member (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,755; 2,503,693; 4,057,166 and 4,343,403). Although these ice cube trays are stackable, they do not provide means to eliminate spills when the tray is tilted. The lip provides minimal protection against splashing of the liquid, however, when the tray is jostled, the water spills over the edges of the lip. The present invention avoids these problems by having a dual channel: namely, a lower channel to protect against splashes and an upper channel to house the cover and to create a seal that substantially eliminates any spills when the tray is inadvertently jostled or tilted.